Hiei's Star
by BluePuffyCat
Summary: Hiei gets something that changes everything for him.....well almost everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiei's Star**

"Not again..."Kurama moaned, annoyed, as he walked into his room that was currently a disaster. His once neatly made bed now had sheets and covers hanging off it. His usually spotless floor had two empty cartons of ice cream, that was leaking a small melted amount onto the floor. A ,still , wet towel, lay in the floor as well as a set of dirty black clothes. It was like this everyday. He would leave in the morning for school and come home to a mess of a room, from a curtain little fire-demon.

Setting his bag down on his desk Kurama gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, lightly rubbed his temples. It had been a long day and it was only getting worse. He had loads of homework and now this. Letting out another sigh he opened his eyes and began working on cleaning his room again.' I'll have to talk to Hiei tonight...' Kurama thought as the gathered the clothes through out the room.

It was a little pass 11 now, and the fire-demon still hadn't showed himself. Kurama gave a small annoyed growl. If thing hadn't been bad enough before, the fox had discovered, while cleaning, that a book he had been read was missing, and he needed it for a report due in three days. He was almost finished with it , about four chapters or so left, and had planned to start writing that night. Taking another glance at the clock he noticed that it had only been five minutes since the last time he had check.

11:23.

Moving to his bed, Kurama lay down and began staring at the ceiling thinking of nothing specific. Just wondering when that damn demon was going to get there. As if the said demon had read his mind, his window was suddenly pulled up letting in the small demon.

"Hn, why do you read this shit?" was the greeting that Kurama was given. Hiei pulled the missing book from his cloak and tossed it towards the bed, but instead throw it agianst the wall above it.

Giving a sigh Kurama reached over next to him and sat up to inspected the condition of the book. "This 'shit', as you put it, is for school. And I have a report due on it soon."

"Ya, well the end sucks and the beginning didn't make since. Why didn't the kid just kill everyone instead of running away and ending up in some memory or something. Do humans always write crap?" Was Hieis next reply as he took a set on the top off Kuramas desk.

"Hiei, could you not tell me what happens? I haven't finished it yet." the fox said as he set The Giver (1) on his nightstand." By the way Hiei, do you think you could not make a mess next time your in my room? I'm sick of cleaning up your mess."

"Hn, you told me to make myself at home. And that's what I did." With that said the small fire-demon disappeared out of the, still open, window.

Sighing, again, Kurama stood up from his set on his bed and walked over to close the window, then started on finishing his book.

A low growl filled the room as Hiei glared as everything that was in there. He had been in the fox's room for over an hour waiting on him. You two had an early sparring every weekend at this time and would quite at noon and have some sweet snow. But the fox was nowhere to be found!

'Where has that damn fox been!?' Hiei growled to himself as he began to fell the foxs energy come near the house. 'He's sure taking his damn time!'

It took another ten minutes until the fox spirit arrived at his house and walked into the room holding box in his arms that was about two feet in length and two feet in width.

"What is that?" Hiei asked rising a brow in suspicion, but remained in his set in the window sill.

"Hiei could you do me a favor?" was all Kurama said upon hearing the demon from the window.He set the box on the bed and turned to stand infront of it.

"Answer my question; What is that?"

"A box. Now will you do me a favor?"

"Fine! Just tell me what's in the damn box!"

"Thank you. Now I need you to take care of what's in this box you so curious about." Kurama said as he turned and opened the box and picked something up in it, Hiei wasn't sure what he couldn't see. Kurama turned around hold a...

1) That is a book I had to read at school and I don't really care for it, but it's ok. The name is The Giver


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiei's Star**

Kurama turned around holding a...

...a puppy!

"Thank you for taking care of her Hiei." Kurama said putting the puppy on the bed next to him. Hiei was still in slight shock as what just happened. Did he really just agree to take care of that...that mutt?

"I am not taking that thing! Give it to the Detective or the Idiot!" Hiei snapped back jumping to a standing position. He slowly walked over to side of the bed and looked down at the small puppy. It was mostly a brown color with a track of black going from it nose down its back and into its curly tail. Its tongue was hanging out over it slightly shape looking teeth. Its big blue curious eyes stared at him as he studied the dog a little more.

"I can't give it to Yusuka. He can barely take care of himself let alone a puppy. And Kuwabara has a cat, so that won't work. Please Hiei, I just started school back so I'll be busy as well. Besides you're always complaining of having nothing to do." Kurama explained as he watched his friend continue to study the dog for another second.

"But..."Hiei started thinking of anything to get him out of taking this small dog. "But I don't know how to take care of a dog."

"It easy you buy a collar and leash. Then you feed it everyday and play with it a lot. But if you don't think you're tough enough to handle a little doggy, I'm sure my seven year old cousin would like it." Kurama stated with a sly smile as he spoke. He knew Hiei would take that last comment as an insult by say a small human child was better then him at something. And it worked.

"Fine, I'll take the stupid dog! What's it called?" Hiei asked, slightly annoyed at the thought of taking care of the puppy.

"Well, I thought you would want to name her."

"Hn, Inu."

"Hiei you are not calling a dog 'Dog'! Now think of a new name."

"I don't care! You name it. He was yours first." Hiei said, a slight growl following as he glared at the fox.

"How about...Hoshi?" Kurama suggested.

"Star! You want to name him Star!"

"Hiei, you do know this dog is a girl right?"

'I'm going to kill him!' Hiei said to himself, as he jumped from building to building with Hoshi in his arms. He had left Kurama's house a moment ago, and told to go to something called a 'pet store'. He said something about a collar and leash...there was something else but he couldn't really remember.

Coming to a stop, Hiei looked down at the shop across the street. Looking at a piece of paper in his hand, he quickly matched the name on the paper to the sign on the building. He jumped onto the shops roof, then into the ally next to out onto the street Hiei walked into the small store,

"Can I help you sir?" asked a voice as soon as he entered the store. It was a teenage boy, looked about the age of seventeen or so.

"I need a collar and leash..."Hiei stated bluntly, setting Hoshi on the counter.

"Um...Ok, which one?" the boy asked motioning to the large collection of collars behind the counter. Quickly scanning through the collars he pointed to the plain black collar on the end of the top row.

"That one. And the chain leash next to it."

The boy got the collar and leash, but only handed the leash to Hiei as he put the collar around Hoshi's neck.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, a slight growl following.

"I'm just check to see if this is the right size...sir." the boy said with a gulp, as Hiei glared at him. "That will be $11.24"Hiei layer the twenty that Kurama gave him on the table then grabbed the change out of the boys' hand. Hiei walked back out the door and into the ally then disappeared to the park for the evening.

Now sitting in his tree in the park, Hiei ate his ice cream, that he had purchased on the way, while staring at the puppy sitting in his lap. The animal had set staring at him since they had came to rest in the tree. And truthfully it was starting to bother him.

"What?" Hiei suddenly growled, glaring at Hoshi who just continued to stare. Breaking his glare, Hiei went back to eating his ice cream and ignoring Hoshi the best he could. Which proved to be difficult as she began to pull on his cloak and shake her had with it clenched in between her teeth, like she was trying to pull it off him. "Knock it off! This isn't play time. Its sleep time." Hiei stated as he finished his ice cream and began to settle into for the night. Figuring out what the leash was for could wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiei's Star **

'What the hell is that noise?' Hiei growled to himself as he tried to ignore the sound he had woken him several minutes ago. Finally deciding that he would not be able to fall back a sleep if wanted to, he opened his eyes to see big blue eyes staring at him. Blinking the remaining sleep away, he remembered the about the puppy and gave a groan.

Picking Hoshi up, in one hand, Hiei jumped to the ground then set her down. When her paws touched the ground she instantly started running towards the more populated part of the park. Giving a shrug, Hiei followed after, more worried about finding breakfast then Hoshi.

Seeing a small ice cream cart towards the entrance of the park, Hiei started that way looking in his pockets for the left over money from yesterday. Sure the fox had asked for the left over money back, but he really didn't care and there for was the only reason he was actually paying for it.

About halfway to the cart a loud scream rung through the park. Turning his head towards the scream, Hiei saw Hoshi running towards him with someone chasing to a stop at his feet, Hoshi looked up at Hiei wagging her tail as she slightly panted. Looking down at her Hiei couldn't help but notice a look of mischief and amusement in her eyes.

"Come here you little mutt!" someone said suddenly yelled, grabbing Hoshi by the scruff of the neck and lifting her off the ground.

This sudden action made Hiei swiftly raise his head and see who had grabbed Hoshi. It was none other then Kuwabara. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked harshly. Even though he didn't much care for the dog himself, it was still his and the Idiot was not allowed to touch her.

"Not that its any of your business. But, I'm going to have this stupid mutt put down!" Kuwabara replied.(Hey I know Kuwabara isn't that mean I just need him to say that for this to work)

"Come on Kuwabara it wasn't that bad. It was really funny..."Yusuka said as he came up behind him, trying to hold back a laugh the whole time he spoke.

"Ya because it didn't happen to you!" Kuwabara replied.

"What happened?" Hiei asked, curiosity getting the best of him

"Hu...Oh Hiei, I didn't see you there. "Yusuka said, still trying to hold back a laugh. "That pup there pissed all over Kuwabaras leg... Haha, It was so funny."

'I'm starting to like this dog.' Hiei laughed to himself. Quickly reaching up, Hiei grabbed Hoshi back and held her safely in both arms.

"Hey, give it back! I still have to teach it a lesson!" Kuwabara yelled, making a grab for Hoshi. Only to miss and get a knee in the gut by Hiei.

"Don't touch her." Hiei growled, before turning and looking down at the pup in his arm, still wagging her tail. "Lets get some breakfast Hoshi."

"Hold up. You mean that mutt is yours?" Yusuka said, stepping over Kuwabara, who was currently lying on the ground holding his stomach. "When did you get it? What's its name?"

"Kurama's making me take care of her. Her name is Hoshi. Now leave me alone." Hiei stated leave Yusuka to take care of his friend.

Walking to the ice cream stand Hiei set Hoshi back on the ground, then turned to the vender to order. "I want two vanillas. One cone and one cup." Then handed him the rest of the money and took the ice cream from he older man. Walking over to a bench Hiei took a set and set the small cup of sweets on the bench next to him, before picking Hoshi up and set her in the set next to him with the ice cream. "Eat up" He said pushing the ice cream closer to her. Instantly Hoshi began lapping up her sweet breakfast.

Hiei could help but give a small laugh when she lifted her head and looked up at him, her nose covered in ice cream and her trying to lick it off. Maybe the fox was right. Maybe him taking care of Hoshi wasn't such a bad idea. He wasn't as bored, and with how she had pissed on the Idiot, he could get use to having her around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiei's Star **

'What the hell is that noise?' Hiei growled to himself as he tried to ignore the sound he had woken him several minutes ago. Finally deciding that he would not be able to fall back a sleep if wanted to, he opened his eyes to see big blue eyes staring at him. Blinking the remaining sleep away, he remembered the about the puppy and gave a groan.

Picking Hoshi up, in one hand, Hiei jumped to the ground then set her down. When her paws touched the ground she instantly started running towards the more populated part of the park. Giving a shrug, Hiei followed after, more worried about finding breakfast then Hoshi.

Seeing a small ice cream cart towards the entrance of the park, Hiei started that way looking in his pockets for the left over money from yesterday. Sure the fox had asked for the left over money back, but he really didn't care and there for was the only reason he was actually paying for it.

About halfway to the cart a loud scream rung through the park. Turning his head towards the scream, Hiei saw Hoshi running towards him with someone chasing to a stop at his feet, Hoshi looked up at Hiei wagging her tail as she slightly panted. Looking down at her Hiei couldn't help but notice a look of mischief and amusement in her eyes.

"Come here you little mutt!" someone said suddenly yelled, grabbing Hoshi by the scruff of the neck and lifting her off the ground.

This sudden action made Hiei swiftly raise his head and see who had grabbed Hoshi. It was none other then Kuwabara. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked harshly. Even though he didn't much care for the dog himself, it was still his and the Idiot was not allowed to touch her.

"Not that its any of your business. But, I'm going to have this stupid mutt put down!" Kuwabara replied.(Hey I know Kuwabara isn't that mean I just need him to say that for this to work)

"Come on Kuwabara it wasn't that bad. It was really funny..."Yusuka said as he came up behind him, trying to hold back a laugh the whole time he spoke.

"Ya because it didn't happen to you!" Kuwabara replied.

"What happened?" Hiei asked, curiosity getting the best of him

"Hu...Oh Hiei, I didn't see you there. "Yusuka said, still trying to hold back a laugh. "That pup there pissed all over Kuwabaras leg... Haha, It was so funny."

'I'm starting to like this dog.' Hiei laughed to himself. Quickly reaching up, Hiei grabbed Hoshi back and held her safely in both arms.

"Hey, give it back! I still have to teach it a lesson!" Kuwabara yelled, making a grab for Hoshi. Only to miss and get a knee in the gut by Hiei.

"Don't touch her." Hiei growled, before turning and looking down at the pup in his arm, still wagging her tail. "Lets get some breakfast Hoshi."

"Hold up. You mean that mutt is yours?" Yusuka said, stepping over Kuwabara, who was currently lying on the ground holding his stomach. "When did you get it? What's its name?"

"Kurama's making me take care of her. Her name is Hoshi. Now leave me alone." Hiei stated leave Yusuka to take care of his friend.

Walking to the ice cream stand Hiei set Hoshi back on the ground, then turned to the vender to order. "I want two vanillas. One cone and one cup." Then handed him the rest of the money and took the ice cream from he older man. Walking over to a bench Hiei took a set and set the small cup of sweets on the bench next to him, before picking Hoshi up and set her in the set next to him with the ice cream. "Eat up" He said pushing the ice cream closer to her. Instantly Hoshi began lapping up her sweet breakfast.

Hiei could help but give a small laugh when she lifted her head and looked up at him, her nose covered in ice cream and her trying to lick it off. Maybe the fox was right. Maybe him taking care of Hoshi wasn't such a bad idea. He wasn't as bored, and with how she had pissed on the Idiot, he could get use to having her around.

**Hiei's Star**

After finish breakfast, Hiei continued sitting on the bench in the park, watching Hoshi run around playing.He was not real sure if ice cream was a good food for a dog, but he would figure it out how to care for her eventualy.

Sifting slightly in his set, Hiei felt something barely hit the side of his leg.Reaching into his pocket he pulled out whatever it was, not remembering putting anything in it.

It was that leash thing.He hadn't payed much attion to it before but now that he actually looking at it, it was rather plain.No designs or special markings.It was just a plain black leash.

His attention was pulled off the leash when he felt a small scratch on his leg.Looking down, Hiei noticed Hoshi staring up at him,apperantly having lost interest in the butterfly he had previously been chasing.

"So what should we do now, Hoshi?"Hiei asked kneeling down, to click on the leash."Since the Fox is busy today, why don't we go to the temple for a viste?...One bark yes, two barks no."

Hiei hadn't really been expecting a answer, but was givin a single, high-pitch, yip.He contined to stare down at the puppy, from its sudden answer, as she continued to wag her tail and stare up at him.Shrugging it off as nothing, as he made his way to the park exit.

Hiei had almost made it out of the park when two girls came up to him.

"Aww..Its so cute! Whats its name?"One girl asked.

"...Hoshi..."

"How cute!"The other girl squealed, as both kneeled down to pet Hoshi.

Hiei watched the two girls shower Hoshi with attention, not understanding the great fascination with her.She was just a simple dog.Why were humans so obesst with a mutt?"Hn, come."Hiei said as he started walking back out of the park, Hoshi close behind.

&67$68647$464

Yukina sat on the porched feeding the birds as she did every afternoon.She set her bag of bird food next to her, and leand back to watch them eat.No sooner had she leand back when the birds scattered from a small black and brown blur running through them.Leaning back forward, Yukina saw a small puppy running around chasing the birds.

"Hoshi get over here!"came a sharp yell, fom across the yard.Turning towards the voice, she noticed it was Hiei!

"Hiei, how nice to see you agian.Is this your puppy?"she asked, looking back towards Hoshi, who was still running about.

"Ya, Kuramas making me take care of her."Hiei replied, taking a set next to Yukina.Giving another yell fro Hoshi to come here, Hiei started to become annoyed when the dog refused to listen to him.

"You don't have to yell Hiei.Watch...Hoshi come here."Yukina said gently, Hoshi immidently coming to her."See."

"Hn"

The door behind them slide open, both demons turning to see who it was."Yukina I got the tea." It was none other then Kuwabara.Great like the run in at the park wasn't bad enough."Hey, whats the Shrimp doing here?"

"Hiei came over to show me his new puppy."Yukina said, lifting Hoshi into her lap and began to scratch her behind the ears.

"That the mutt from the park!"Kuwabara yelled, dropping the tea.Luckly Hiei reacted quick enough the catch it before it hit the ground.

"Oh, has Kazuma already seen Hoshi?"

A smirk came across Hiei's lips at the memory of that morning.

"That dog is evil!"Kuwabara yelled, pointing accussingly at Hoshi, who growled in response."See! Its been hanging around the Shrimp to long..."

Yukina, still scratching Hoshi ears, shook her her in disapprovel."She a angel Kazuma. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Apperantly while Yukina said this, she missed Hoshi taking snap at a passing butterfly, taking off a piece of its wing off.Then turned back to growling at him.

"What did Hoshi do to you any way, Kazuma?"

"Um..."a small blush spread across Kuwabaras face thinking back on the incident that took place in the park."...well..."

"He's mad that Hoshi accedently took a piss on him."Hiei bluntly stated, his smirk becoming broader.

"Oh, my..."Yukina said, almost, laughing at the blush across Kuwabaras face and the thought of Hoshi taking a tinkle on him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiei's Star**

After finish breakfast, Hiei continued sitting on the bench in the park, watching Hoshi run around playing. He was not real sure if ice cream was a good food for a dog, but he would figure it out how to care for her eventually.

Sifting slightly in his set, Hiei felt something barely hit the side of his leg. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out whatever it was, not remembering putting anything in it.

It was that leash thing. He hadn't paid much attention to it before but now that he actually looking at it, it was rather plain. No designs or special markings. It was just a plain black leash.

His attention was pulled off the leash when he felt a small scratch on his leg. Looking down, Hiei noticed Hoshi staring up at him, apparently having lost interest in the butterfly he had previously been chasing.

"So what should we do now, Hoshi?" Hiei asked kneeling down, to click on the leash. "Since the Fox is busy today, why don't we go to the temple for a visit?...One bark yes, two barks no."

Hiei hadn't really been expecting an answer, but was giving a single, high-pitch, yip. He continued to stare down at the puppy, from its sudden answer, as she continued to wag her tail and stare up at him. Shrugging it off as nothing, as he made his way to the park exit.

Hiei had almost made it out of the park when two girls came up to him.

"Aww… Its so cute! What's its name?" One girl asked.

"...Hoshi..."

"How cute!" The other girl squealed, as both kneeled down to pet Hoshi.

Hiei watched the two girls shower Hoshi with attention, not understanding the great fascination with her. She was just a simple dog. Why were humans so obsessed with a mutt?" Hn, come." Hiei said as he started walking back out of the park, Hoshi close behind.

&67$68647$464

Yukina sat on the porch feeding the birds as she did every afternoon. She set her bag of bird food next to her, and leaned back to watch them eat. No sooner had she leaned back when the birds scattered from a small black and brown blur running through them. Leaning back forward, Yukina saw a small puppy running around chasing the birds.

"Hoshi get over here!" came a sharp yell, from across the yard. Turning towards the voice, she noticed it was Hiei!

"Hiei, how nice to see you again. Is this your puppy?" she asked, looking back towards Hoshi, who was still running about.

"Ya, Kuramas making me take care of her." Hiei replied, taking a set next to Yukina. Giving another yell fro Hoshi to come here, Hiei started to become annoyed when the dog refused to listen to him.

"You don't have to yell Hiei. Watch...Hoshi come here." Yukina said gently, Hoshi imminently coming to her. "See."

"Hn"

The door behind them slide open, both demons turning to see who it was. "Yukina I got the tea." It was none other then Kuwabara. Great like the run in at the park wasn't bad enough. "Hey, what's the Shrimp doing here?"

"Hiei came over to show me his new puppy." Yukina said, lifting Hoshi into her lap and began to scratch her behind the ears.

"That the mutt from the park!" Kuwabara yelled, dropping the tea. Luckily Hiei reacted quick enough the catch it before it hit the ground.

"Oh, has Kazuma already seen Hoshi?"

A smirk came across Hiei's lips at the memory of that morning.

"That dog is evil!" Kuwabara yelled, pointing accusingly at Hoshi, who growled in response. "See! It's been hanging around the Shrimp to long..."

Yukina, still scratching Hoshi ears, shook her in disapproval. "She an angel Kazuma. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Apparently while Yukina said this, she missed Hoshi taking snap at a passing butterfly, taking off a piece of its wing off. Then turned back to growling at him.

"What did Hoshi do to you any way, Kazuma?"

"Um..."a small blush spread across Kuwabaras face thinking back on the incident that took place in the park."...well..."

"He's mad that Hoshi accidentally took a piss on him. "Hiei bluntly stated, his smirk becoming broader.

"Oh, my..."Yukina said, almost, laughing at the blush across Kuwabaras face and the thought of Hoshi taking a tinkle on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei's Star

The rest of the afternoon went by rather smoothly, for the most part. Hoshi took a couple of snaps, sinking a few, at Kuwabara's hands and legs. Other then that, nothing much happened.

"It was good seeing you again Hiei. You and Hoshi should come visit again." Yukina said as Hiei started down the many stairs, with Hoshi close behind.

'With that idiot around I'll be by more often.' Hiei thought casting a secret glare towards Kuwabara.

Hiei continued down the stairs thinking of way to torture the poor human, Hoshi following two steps behind. Halfway down the stair he had come up with over 79 ways to kill...I'm mean torture Kuwabara.

Hoshi still followed behind him move interested in the occasional flying insect or flower moving in the breeze. Around the time Hiei hit 83 on his ever growing list, a cricket jumped in front of Hoshi and made a small chirp, before hopping off in front of Hiei a few steps. Hoshi, attempting to mimic the bug, gave a small squeaky type bark before jumping after it. Hoshi landed on the third step in front of Hiei but lost her footing and began to roll down the stairs!

Hiei, getting jerk out of his 'Happy' thoughts, looked up to see the distressed puppy still rolling down the stairs. Without giving much thought Hiei quickly jumped after Hoshi and scooped her up in his arms before she hit a sharp, broken piece of stone the had broken off the stairs. Looking down he gave a sigh of relief to see that she wasn't hurt in away way, only a little dirty.

"Stupid dog! You should be more careful, even the Idiot wouldn't have done something that stupid."

Hoshi gave a small whine, at the Kuwabara comment, as if she really understood. But, gave a simple little bark as a answer.

The remainder of the way down Hoshi stayed safely in Hiei's arms, giving the sleeve a playful tug every now and then.

It was starting to get dark when Hiei reached his park. He had planned on visiting the fox that evening, but Hoshi was already asleep in his arms. So instead he headed for his tree to head in for the night.

The next day came all to later of Hoshi, as she was up and wiggling in his arms wanting down from the tree to play. She managed to free herself from his grasp and started venturing out on the tree limb. She nimbly made her way out on the ever thinning branch, expanding her claws out and into the tree. Getting out to where the branch bent under her weight she gave a small, squeaky bark, before crouching closer to the branch and sinking her claws in to the wood deeper. Suddenly she was lifted by the scruff of her neck and taken down to the ground.

Hiei held her up close to his face as he glared at the cause of his waking up. "I thought I told you not to do stupid stuff anymore." he half growled. The only response he got was a lick on the nose. Closing is eyes and giving a tired sigh he set Hoshi on the ground so she could run off to play. 'Its going to be a long day...'

'What a long day...'Kurama sighed as he open the front door to his house. He had two test and had to do the mile run in gym. Yes, a long day indeed. He made his way up the stairs, having a strange feeling that his day was about to get longer. Opening the door to his room he was right. The room was a mess! Worse then when Hiei usually left it. And the cause if it lay curled up in the middle of the room sleeping.

"Fox, you're out of sweet snow." Hiei said from the bed where he lay, not opening his eyes.

"Hiei why did you let Hoshi do this?" Kurama asked looked again at all the destruction.

Papers lay in shreds across the floor, as well as a few books. Several pieces of clothes had holes in them, if they weren't complete destroyed. A empty carton if ice cream was scattered in shreds throughout the room. And laying on a sheet, with several holes in it, was Hoshi fast asleep take a brake from her rampage.

"What are you talking about? She calmed down a lot on the way over here." The fire demon replied, cracking open an eye.

"Hiei she destroyed my room! If you planning continue to come here you are going to have to train Hoshi not to do these kinds of things." The fox said, setting his bag down by the door.

"Train? Like to fight?"

"No, train as in teach her to do tricks and follow your commands and rules that you set. Don't worry I'll help you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiei's Star**

Trees blurred by as Hiei raced through the trees towards a Ningenkia portal. He had been gone for almost a month now, doing a few stealth missions for Mukuro. He had felt two days after he started teaching Hoshi to roll over, a week form the start of the hole training thing.

But now he was back in the world of humans, safe from most demon attacks, if not all. The sun was already down when he had exited the portal, so was in no rush to get to Kurama's since he was asleep by now and had Hoshi. So he headed in the opposite direction towards Genkia's forest.

He was about five minutes in the forest when he came to a stop never a small stream. He looked up towards a large tree, seeing the spiraling stair-like construction in its trunk. Hiei ignoring the stairs jumped up to a small porch in the canopy of the trees, about half way up. He opened the door and summoned a fireball in his hand to see into the windowless room.

It was just as he left it.

The room was like a one room house, sort of. The radius of the room was slightly over three yards and was in the form of a large circle. The roof and flooring of the room wrapped around the trunk of the tree, leaving no cracks for the night's cool air. A queen size bed sat of to the left of the room, its black comforter slightly covered in some dust. A kitchen like set up was to the right of the room having a stove, oven, fridge, table, and several cabinets. Although it couldn't be seen, a small bookcase sat against the trunk of the tree, and a loveseat sat across form that.

Kicking off his boots, Hiei made his way to his bed, discarding his cloak and shirt along the way. Pulling up the comforter, giving it a bit of a shack to remove some dust, he crawled under and snuggled in for a nights sleep.

(Real quick; I know Hiei seem out of character but he had it kinda hard over the past month and I'm the writer, so….Deal with it!)

1234567890

A tap came from the window as Kurama packed his homework for school. Looking up he saw Hiei sitting on the other side. Excited barks filled the room as Kurama made his way across the room to open the window.

"Hello Hiei. I've been expecting you."

"How so Fox?" Hiei asked climbing into the room, only to nearly step on Hoshi who was running around his feet.

"Hoshi has been like that since 3:30 this morning. I only guessed she sensed you were back. Seems I was right." Kurama stated, kneeling some to pet the still hyper pup.

When Hiei had got Hoshi over a month ago she was barely halfway to his knee. Now she was over halfway above his knee. And she still had more growing to do! Her fur had gotten thicker and now had a glossy shine when she stood in the light. Her teeth had become sharper and had grown in size as well. Her claws were the same.

"She really grown since I left." Hiei stated, not really expecting an answer.

"I told you before you left that she would start to grow a lot. Which means that you have to feed her real food now Hiei. She can't survive off of ice cream like you. Also, I still insist you find somewhere to live. Winters coming up and I don't want you or Hoshi living out in the cold." Kurama said as he returned to packing for his day at school.

"Don't worry I've taken care of it." Hiei stated.

1234567890

" 'K let's see what the fox taught you will I was away." Hiei said as he unhooked Hoshi's leach to let her show off her tricks.

"Sit"

Hoshi took a step a back from Hiei and sat on the ground.

"Lay"

Her front paws stretched out in front of her and she laid her head down on the crossed paws.

'Defiantly better then when I left.' "Ok, now…what was it…'Rollover'?"

Hoshi squirmed a little as she turned over on her back to turn on her other side.

"Um….play dead…"

Hoshi sat up and brought her paws up in front of her face. She stood up on her hind legs and began walking around acting as if she was doing some dramatic death scene form a movie.

'I think Kurama needs a hobby…' Hiei thought as Hoshi fell to the ground with a light thump. "What else did Kurama say dog learned? 'Sickem'? I think that means to attack… That's a stupid word I can do better…" he thought for a moment, coming up with a much simpler and demon-like word. "I'm going to teach you 'kill' next Hoshi. But I need a little help." He said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiei's Star**

Yusuka and Kuwabara walked through the near empty park, since it was the middle of a school day, to nowhere unparticular.

"Hey, look there's Hiei. He must have gotten back today. Lets go see what he's up to." Yusuka said walking towards Hiei, not caring if Kuwabara followed after him. "Yo, when'd you get back?"

Hiei looked up from the ground where Hoshi sat, towards the detective. "Hn, this morning…Would you two mind helping me with a trick I'm teaching Hoshi? The Fox is at that school thing.

"Ya, sure…"

"Ok, we'll go through all of them so she can get some practice. All you two have to do is act like _normal_ people and do what you when you see these." Hiei said, taking the two step it took to be next to Yusuka. "Sit"

Hoshi sat.

"Lay."

Hoshi lay.

Yusuka and Kuwabara not impressed.

"Roll over."

Hoshi rolled over.

"Play died."

Hoshi did her big dramatic death scene.

Yusuka and Kuwabara chuckled.

" 'K, now kill him" points at Kuwabara.

"What!?!?"

Hoshi growls, flashes shape teeth and starts chasing the now running Kuwabara around the park.

Yusuka was in a full out laugh by now trying to chock out his words. "That…Is the funniest… Thing I've… Seen all day!" he finely managed.

"I taught it to her just for him. But don't worry, I don't think she'll really kill him…"

1234567890

Hiei was back in his clearing that evening with Hoshi running around chasing incest and other small creatures.

The clearing wasn't all that large, maybe around 250ft in diameter all around. The stream was in the middle of the opening and the tree he lived in was at the edge of the forest surrounding it.

Hiei removed his shirt and walked towards the stream where what looked like a small crater was, which it was. He had been working on making a small pool to wash and relax in when he had left and was nearly done. He just needed to make it a little deeper towards the middle and then line the walls and floor with smooth rocks so the water wouldn't sink into the ground and so that he couldn't kick up dirt during his bath.

He walked to the middle of the three foot deep crater and drew back his fist gathering a small amount of spirit energy as he did so. He brought his fist down, with a large amount of force behind it, making the crater decline into the ground another four inches under his fist, and a few centimeters around the wall in most places.

"Well, that should do. Don't you think Hoshi?" Hiei asked towards the puppy that now sat at the edge of the crater, she gave back a small bark.

"You be a good girl and don't wonder off while I go 'borrow' some more supplies form that store.

1234567890

Hiei made several trips to the hardware store to bringing back several large smooth stone, probably for making walkways and such. By the end of the evening the bathing pool was finished excepted for the water. Two small holes with sharp, jagged earth, rocks held back the water when Hiei had first made them. But with one quick jerk for each water was rapidly filling the cater.

As soon as the water had finished filling the pool, Hiei shed the rest of his clothes and stepped in, heating it instantly by raising his temperature. Giving a sigh he yelled, "Hoshi, come here. Bath time." Hoshi ran over and jumped in, un to graceful, splashing the rest of Hiei wet. "Stupid dog."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiei's Star**

"Please Kurama. It's only a few day's, a week tops." Hiei begged.

Mukuro had a message delivered to Hiei that morning informing him that a 'Grand' Ball would be held at the castle that week and he was required to come. This of course lead to problems. Kurama was going out of town of the week to visit relative and couldn't take Hoshi with him and Hiei defiantly couldn't take Hoshi with him.

"I told you Hiei I can't. My Uncle is allergic, and plus you just got back form the Makia a few day's ago. You need to take care of Hoshi or she might think that I'm her owner and not you. Why can't you just leave her with Yusuka or Kuwabara?" Kurama asked putting the last of is clothes in his suitcase.

"I refuse to let either one of those idiots take care of Hoshi! In cause you forgot there's a reason you gave her to me. Besides Yusuka is a Lord too, and I believe he was also invited." Hiei gave a sigh and began weighting his options.

Yukina was in the Makai visiting the Koorime Island for some reason or another. Genkia was just evil and wouldn't take her, and again the Idiot was not an option. Ever.

"Just take her with you Hiei. You already don't let her out of your sight so she won't be in any trouble of anything. Also you go to the Makia a lot, you can't just leave her here all the time. Beside, you could us the company." Kurama stated as he took a set on the bed next to Hiei and Hoshi.

1234567890

"Hiei, so nice of you to come so quickly. What is that?" Muruko said, as Hiei entered her office to report he was there.

"It my dog… Kurama is making me care for him."

"Well, make sure that thing doesn't interfere with the ball. A lot of Lords and Ladies will be at this ball and I will not let your dog ruin it." Mukuro growled.

An evil smirk crossed Hiei's face as he said, "But, Mukuro I was told not to let Hoshi out of my sight while she was here. She is a human dog after all. I'm afraid she must attend you ball."

"Fine, just keep it out of trouble or it won't be returning to Ningenkai. Now leave I have work to do."

1234567890

Hiei and Hoshi stood inside a jewelry shop at a nearby town.

"If you're going to attend a big fancy ball you're going to have to be properly dressed." Hiei said to Hoshi as he waited for the jeweler to assist him.

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk ask, several minutes later after he had finished with the previous costumer.

"I want this collar, with this name stitched in it. And a ruby at the end and beginning of the name." Hiei said thrusting and new leather collar into the jewelers hand and a piece of paper with Hoshi's name written on it. "I'll be back in two day's to get it." And left the store.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiei's Star**

"That will be two gold." The clerk said, handing Hiei a small bag containing Hoshi's new collar, and leash that he had come back to order shortly after. Handing him two coins, Hiei grabbed the bag and left, Hoshi at his heels.

"Let' see how it looks." Hiei said taking the collar out of the bag. He removed Hoshi's old black rope made collar and replaced it with the new shining black leather collar. Diamonds circled the collar that snuggly rapped are Hoshi's neck. Her name was embedded in a crimson red in the front center with a ruby on each end of her name, slightly bigger then the diamonds set in with it. "There, don't you look pretty."

1234567890

The evening sun shone on the training field Hiei and his men were currently training on. Hoshi lay to the side watching as Hiei jumped and flipped to avoid attacks. The training had started over an hour ago and Hoshi was growing restless. Standing up from her cozy spot in the grass and made her way to the open door and down the hallway.

Once inside Hoshi began wandering around aimlessly through the halls. Rounding one of the bends she saw a small group of guards standing around taking.

"…ya the ball is going to be great. Tons of food and not to mention the hot Lord's Daughters that will be attending. How knows may be even you get laid Toashi." One demon said, raising chuckles out of two of the demon guards and a glare from the other.

A mischievous shine made its self own as Hoshi quietly walked behind the chatting demons. Not even her claws made a sound on the stone floor. As she came to the demon that had first spoke she crouched down and lunged at the guards leg, sinking her teeth in the demons flesh.

"Ow! Stupid mutt!" the demon yelled kicking his leg in the air, throwing Hoshi off in the process. "Damn beast I'll kill you!" He yelled drawing his sword and swinging it at Hoshi. The Demon missed as she jumped out of the way with what looked like one of the jumps Hiei had done earlier.

Hoshi made a dash back down the hallway she had came form, the demon guards in pursuit. Racing back out in the to the evening sun Hoshi speed onto the training field behind Hiei. The guards came to a skidding stop moments later.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Hiei demanded, annoyed his spar had been interrupted.

"Um…Nothing Lord Hiei. We were just trying to expose of a minor nuisance." The first guard said. Hiei soldiers that sat, and had previously been sparring, stared at the now doomed guard for making a insult without realizing it.

"So, you think my dog is a nuisance? If that's what you think then you must not hold me in high regards either, since I'm the one that raised her." Hiei snarled. This was the second time today someone had tried to get rid of Hoshi, claming she had piss on his lap while he was taking a break form his spar.(1) It was probably true in that case but Hiei didn't care since he didn't like the soldier anyway.

"No sir… I'm not… I mean…" the poor guard didn't even get a chance to explain himself before having a katana at his neck. "I'm sorry Lord Hiei it won't happen again! Please don't kill me!"

"Hn, get out of my site…"

1234567890

Dinner had been served and most of the residents of the castle were fast asleep gathering energy for the next day when the many Lords and Ladies and other important people came to the 'Grand Ball'.

Hoshi trotted through the hall as if she owned the place, which she thought she did, and continued the exploring she had started earlier. Not many people walk the halls at night, except for the occasional guard, so Hoshi quickly grow bored and returned to Hiei's room to sleep curled up on the bed next to him.

1234567890

The morning started out hectic, as servants ran about cleaning, decoration, and others preparing and delivering food. Hiei mostly resided in his room throughout the day to avoid any and all 'human' contact as possible before having to spend hours in contact with others. Hoshi on the other hand had left the room before Hiei even woke to see what the noise and excitement was about.

Currently Hoshi was lying under a table in the kitchen, watching the many different types of foods being prepared or taken to the banquet hall to be set out for later if they didn't need to be heated or cooled until then. One of the many demon cooks set a plate of sliced meat on the table, above Hoshi, to be stored away and kept warm until supper that night. As the demon turned to retrieve another dish of food, Hoshi jumped out of her hiding spot and grabbed a large piece of meat and ran, knocking over the whole dish in the process.

The chaos of the kitchen could still be heard as Hoshi continued to dash through the halls. Coming to a stop in an empty hallway Hoshi happily ate her mid morning snack, she needed her energy for her plans for the day.

Throughout the rest of the day Hoshi ran through the halls stealing needed supplies, biting people, and stealing food form the kitchen until close to a hour until the ball. At this point in time she stood in front of Mukuro quarters.

As one of the servants exit the room Hoshi runs past her into the room. There was no sight of Mukuro anywhere in the room. Then the door on the other side of the room opened.

Mukuro walked in the room in a skin tight, show-offly type dress.(2) Hoshi crouched down to the floor and crawled across the floor towards Mukuro, who was looking in a mirror. Couched close enough to pounce, but far enough to not be seen in the mirror, Hoshi made her more.

She leapt into the air, grabbing the end of the dress Mukuro was wearing, ripping a large piece off, then make a mad dash for the door and down the hallway towards Hiei's room.

1234567890

(1) He was laying on the ground and Hoshi stood over his lap and he started to pet her and she peed on him.

(2)Show-offly : As in really short and showing off lots cleavage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiei's Star**

Hoshi pawed at the door leading to Hiei's room waiting to be let in, fabric from Mukuro's dress still hanging form her mouth.

"I see you had fun today." Hiei said opening the door for Hoshi. He closed the door back and returned to his wardrobe to search for an appropriate outfit to wear to his hours of torture.

Banging came form the door a minute later, along with a few curses. Sighing Hiei grabbed his chosen outfit and lyed it on the bed next to Hoshi, who was pulling on the dress remains. Then walked around the bed towards the door, muttering a few of his own curses.

"What?" Hiei growled ripping open the door, reviling Mukuro on the other side.(Dressed in something differnat.)

"That damn mutt of yours is causing trouble AGAIN!!!" Mukuro growled, pointing an accusing finger at Hoshi, who still lay out on the bed ripping the dress fabric.

"Please she just saved you from complete embarrassment. If it's the 'dress' I'm thinking of then you can get over it. I've seen beggers with more cloths on then that thing has." Hiei said, whispering the last part. He slammed the door closed again, cutting off whatever Mukuro was going to say and began changing. "Shut up bitch."

1234567890

The great hall was filled with people, mostly of high statues in the demon world. Rich Lords and Ladies chatted and danced, while others dinned on the great spread of food. Yusuka could be heard talking of past battles and occasionally future plans for his territory. Yomi and his heir and advisers had yet to show.

"…Just kill me now…" Hiei sighed as he turned another demoness down her invitation to dance. She had been the four female to ask him to dance, and the ninth of the night.(1) And the party only just begun.

Hoshi had slipped away and was now prowling through the crowd. Then she saw what she had been searching for. Bright red hair stood out in the sea of demons, along with the rosy scent she had been smelling out for several minutes now. It was Kurama.

12345TBC67890

I know this was really short and took forever but I've been busy. But thanks for hanging in there thing are kinda slow with me.

(1) I need you readers opinion: Do you want this to be a slight yaoi fic or not? I have the option starting right now. Message me and let me know. It'll be a week or so beforeI update. It will be a HieiXKurama yaoi or KuramaXHiei however you want to word it will only be a few kisses and such. I'm not going to write into this enough to follow the whole relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

'K Since there are so many opions on the yaoi thing I've decided to go with that my first review was, which is for this story not to be a yaoi. So, it is just going to be a story about Hiei and his pretty puppy. Now to begin the story….

**Hiei's Star**

Hoshi ran up to Kurama, giving a small tug on the hem of his tunic to get his attention.

"Oh, hello Hoshi. Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked sweetly, giving the puppy a scratch behind the ear.

Hoshi gave a little yip, then ran back to Hiei, who was still leaning against the wall. When she reached him, she stood up on her hind legs with her front paws on his shoulders and gave him several loving licks across the face.

"Down Hoshi! What have I told you about manners and jumping on people?" Hiei growled gently pushing Hoshi off him.

"How can you teacher her manners if you don't have any yourself?" Kurama asked with a small laugh.

"I have manners, I just choose not to use them. What are you doing here anyway Fox? I thought you was going with you ningen family somewhere."

"I am visiting with other relatives like I said. But, I told Mother earlier I wanted to go visit an old friend that lived near by, which wasn't a lie pre-say. She said I could stay the out as long as I want as long as I back by one." Kurama explained, "I sorta have to be here since I'm Yomi's advisor. But really Hiei this isn't as bad as some council meeting or something."

"That easy for you to say. You're a Youko, you like parties and festivals. I'm an outcast I'm use to the attention and conversation needed for this kinda shit." Hiei explained, glaring at an approaching demoness. The glare didn't have the desired effect of spotting her.

"Excuse me Lord Hiei, but would you like to dance?" the she-demon asked, a small shine of lust swimming I her eyes.

"No…"Hiei snapped, as he pushed off the wall and walked around the crowed to the opposite wall. Hoshi gave a low growl at the demoness as she followed him across the room.

1234567890

Most of the demons had figured out that Hiei wanted to be left alone, but there was still a few who didn't quite get it. And Hoshi had at one point appoint herself as a guard by constantly circle a small perimeter in the crowed to stop any demon that tried to approach Hiei with one growl and show of teeth. Midnight had passed around half a hour ago, so Kurama was no longer present to keep Hiei company and Yusuka was just annoying in Hiei's opinion, so he sat at a corner table alone drinking Fire Whiskey.

Now that the demons with the slightly slower minds had got the point that they were not aloud near Hiei without losing a body part, Hiei sat peacefully lightly scratching behind Hoshi's ears and drinking the hot alcohol.

"Really Hiei I a big ball and all you do is sit around drinking and petting that mutt of yours." Mukuro complained as she walked up to him on the arm of a handsome ice demon.

"You know I hate this sort of crap."

"Then way don't you just leave?" Mukuro shot back, earning a small growl form Hoshi.

"That is the smarts thing I've heard all day." Hiei said standing and slightly stretching, before leaving the ballroom and heading up the main staircase.

Hoshi stayed sitting growling and giving a glare Hiei would be proud of, as she watched Mukuro turn and return to the crowd surrounding the now empty table. Standing slowly to her feet she started searching for the richest smelling people in the room. She found them in minutes, about four, standing in a group talking about politics. An evil plan started formulating in Hoshi's, mind.

Looking about for one of the waiters that walked through the crowded severing Maikai wine. Spotting one nearby she started her plan. Pulled he laces of one of the passerby's shoes loss and while he bent over to tie his human-like shoe she started growling at the waiter. As he backed up to try and escape the approaching dog he tripped over the bent over man and into the rich Lord spilling red wine, staining their robes and tunics.

As the Lords through curses and threats at the waiter Mukuro came over to discover the cause of the disturbance that had grabbed everyone's attention. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"This fool has ruined our attire. I expect you to do something." One demanded right back at her.

She looked at the waiter on the floor, looking confused and slightly terrified. The man that had been on the floor a moment ago was now standing looking shocked as well. Looking behind her she spotted a 'grinning' Hoshi. "You!" Mukuro yelled, making a grab for Hoshi, who took off in a sprint through the door and up the stairs. "I hate that dog!"

1234567890

Hiei lyed lounged on his bed waiting for Hoshi. He discovered recently that Hoshi never left his site unless she was up to no good. He just wondered what she did this time. No sooner had he thought that then the familiar sound of Hoshi scratching at the door reached his ears. "Guess I'll find out in about two minutes." He said, as he stood and opened the door for her.

Sure enough a few minutes later a loud and disturbing pounding came at his door. Smirking he stood and opened the door, catching the fist coming down to continue its pounding. "What?" Hiei asked, his already knowing smirk on his face when he saw the four Lords in stained clothes standing nearby.

"Your mutt ruined these men's clothes! What are you going to do?"

Hiei turned his head back at Hoshi, where she lyed on his bed. "Bad dog." He said in a mock scolding tone. Hoshi buried her face in her paws as if she just got a flick in the nose.

"That's it!?" one of the Lords yelled.

"Yap…."

1234567890

'Y'


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiei's Star**

Several days had pasted since the ball incident, and Hiei was making his way back across the border to Ningenkai. Hoshi running about several feet ahead of him.

"Come back here Hoshi, I don't need you getting hurt." Hiei called, stopping in the middle of a clearing where the portal he usually uses was located. It took at least a mid-A Class demon to open the portal, and then they would have to flare all their energy to open the weak point.

Hoshi came running back from the other side of the clearing, from the hole she had chased a rabbit in. She gave Hiei's hand a slight nug as a greeting, followed by a lick and slight tug at his wards.

Hiei flared his energy and made a hand gesture instructing Hoshi to go first while saying, "Ladies first."

1234567890

Hiei landed on the Ningenkai ground with a crunch. Snow covered the ground and trees. Hoshi was excited and showed it full force by dashing through the snow and jumping to catch snowflakes in the air. Hiei on the other hand scowled at the descending flakes.

"Stupid snow… Hoshi come on lets go home." Hiei ordered, walking through the woods towards their tree house.

The long walk to the tree house put the rest of the afternoon light close to the horizon. The sun began to set as Hiei ascended the stairs, Hoshi running ahead. As he reached the porch in front of the door Hiei pulled a small box out of his clock and pushed open the door. Hoshi dashed in the one room house running circles around the trunk.

Hiei entered at a slower pace and headed for the kitchen-like area. Pulling open one of the cabinets kneeled down to peer inside, using the even leasing amount of light coming from the open door way. Opening the box, Hiei carefully lifted a stone out of the box. Opening another, smaller, cabinet he placed the stone on the single shelf, a wire hung from the top of the cabinet. He grabbed the wire and pulled it down to touch the stone. Sparks jumped from the stone when the wire and rock touched, lighting the room.

"Perfect…" Hiei stated, kicking the cabinet shut then the door as he passed it, before flopping onto the bed. Strung up lights hung up around the room lighting it all around the walls and ceiling. One of his soldiers had control over electricity and had super charged a rock to supply lighting and heating to his house. "Hoshi get over here its time for bed."

1234567890

'Stupid snow…. Stupid meeting… Stupid snow…' Hiei thought, as he struggled up the stairs leading to Genkai's temple in waist deep snow and Hoshi wiggling in his arms, since she keep getting lost in the deep snow.

"Hey Hiei hurry up! The cold's getting in because of you." Yusuka yelled from the porch.

"Hn. Whatever, come on Hoshi lets get out of this stupid snow." Hiei said as he work his way through the rest of the snow to the porch. Stepping in the door, still holding Hoshi, the room burst into laughter. "What's so funny…"

"You…"Yusuka laughed. What Hiei didn't realize was that with the way he was holding Hoshi he looked like a five year old. Having both arms wrapped around her under her front legs making both them, and her hind legs stick out, with fur scrunched up cutely around her neck. "No, offense but you look like a little kid." Yusuka said, holding in his laugh, badly at that, through all his words.

"What are we here for anyway?" Hiei snapped back, setting Hoshi on the floor to shack off chunks of snow.

"We're going to party!" the human idiots yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiei's Star**

"Wow, the snows getting worse." Kurama said, as he zipped up his coat as he stepped on the porch into the freezing, white spotted night sky. "It's going to be a long walk home. You do have some place to stay right Hiei? I would hate for you two to be stuck in this weather."

"Don't worry Fox; we have a place to stay. It's closer then your house anyway." Hiei grunted as he lifted Hoshi into his arms. "Hoshi you're getting fat." He stated as they started down the stairs. "Fox, why don't you stay with me tonight? It's getting worse by the second anyway."

"That's so nice of you Hiei. Just let me call Mother." Kurama said pulling out his cell phone and dialing his home number.

1234567890

"So this is where you've been staying. It's nice." Kurama commented, as Hiei switched on the lights.

"Hn, thanks." Hiei grunted back, as he kicked off his boots.

Hoshi darted into the room, past Kurama, and began her usual twenty laps around the room. Kurama quirked a brow at the strange action as he asked, " Does she always do that?"

"Ya. You get use to it after awhile. Hungry?"

"No, I am good. When did you make this anyway?"

"I finished it a little before I left the Maikai. But I lonely got lights yesterday." Hiei replied, taking a set at the table chair and propping his feet on the table.

Hoshi made another lap going under Hiei's legs and nearly knocking Kurama over. Lap 17.

"She's almost done. We should get ready for bed." Hiei said, getting up from his chair when Hoshi passed under his legs again. He walked around the room, removing his cloak as he went. He pulled back the covers just in time for Hoshi to jump in to the middle of the bed and nuzzle her nose into the pillow. "See, she done."

12345TBC67890

This chapter is the other half of chapter 13 for the most part. That's way it's so short. Sorry for taking so long I've been busy and I've had writers block. But I'm all better Now!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiei's Star**

Winter was ending now and spring was making its self known as flowers and tree began to bloom. It had been several months since the terrible snow storm and the night that Kurama had stayed with Hiei. It had gotten so nice in fact that the gang had gotten together for a day of fun in the park.

"Hiei call off Hoshi! She won't let us near the Frisbee." Yusuka yelled pulling his hand back from the snapping jaw of Hoshi.

"Hoshi, bad. You're supposed to actually get the hand." Hiei yelled from his spot in a low tree branch.

"This mutt of yours is out of line. Why can't you make her behave like other dogs? Like one of those?" Kuwabara asked, pointing at one of the many dogs that stood around a large tent in the middle of the park.

"Kuwabara, those are show dogs. Their raised from birth to compete in those competitions. Of course Hoshi looks bad next to them, most dogs do." Kurama said, looking up from his book to the crowded tent area.

"I bet Hoshi could win one of those." Yusuka said grabbing the flying disc with one hand and petting Hoshi's head with the other.

"She could not."

"Is that a challenge?" Hiei asked, glaring down at his idiotic human companions.

"What you think you actually win that thing? You don't know the first thing about them." Kuwabara said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I shouldn't be that hard. It's only a city qualifier. You have to earn so many points in a qualifier to enter the Top Dog competition. The more points you earn the higher in the big compotation you start." Kurama explained looking back down at his book.

"Why do you know that?" Yusuka asked.

"My mother watches it every year. You learn a few things from watching it after an awhile.

"So what do you have to do in these things fox?"

"There's obedience, coat, includes color, type, length, pattern and tactile quality, quality, quantity and distribution of markings, temperament and general attitude, head shape; color of head, bite, eye shape and color, shape, set and carriage of ears, size of animal, ratio of animal's height to its length, skin health, gait, grooming, in breeds where that applies, tail shape, set and carriage, and shape of feet. It's really just how good of a dog it is."

"How did you say all that in one breath?"

"It called breathing through your nose."(1)

"Why don't you enter Hoshi in the competition Hiei? That'll show Kuwabara just how good she is." Yusuka suggested,

"Ya, if she wins I'll do something, I don't know some favor or something, and treat you to some ice cream." Kuwabara offered, "But, if she losses then you have to put a muzzle on that thing when I'm around."

"Fox, what's a muzzle?"

"It looks like one of those feeding bags you put on horses. But, it's made to keep animals, usually dog, from biting people. It'll have straps that wrap around her face and behind her ears to keep a metal cage the size of her snot in place." Kurama explained, turning the page of his book.

"What do you consider losing Fool?"

"Since this is a big event and it's a first for you, I say at least 5th place to make it."

Hiei jumped out of his tree in front of the two humans and put his hand out. " I can guarantee that we won't lose at this."

Kuwabara out his hand out, and they shook.

1234567890

(1) I have a friend that can breathe through her nose while she talks and just keeps going.


	16. Chapter 16

'K real quick. I know very little about dog shows. I got to watch one in for some charity thing in town, and half of a one on TV. So don't get all pissy if I don't get it right.

**Hiei's Star**

Hiei walked into the large tent in the middle of the park, Hoshi close behind. The tent was crowded from side to side with humans and there dogs. He wasn't a big fan of crowds, but he would not back out of this bet and let Hoshi suffer from that muzzle thing. "I'm here to sign up."

"O.K., just fell out these forms. When you return them to me I'll show you to your station." A lady at a desk said, not looking up from several forms she was looking there, and scooted a small stack of forms.

Grabbing the forms, Hiei took several steps away and looked over the forms. "What breed is Hoshi, Kurama." Hiei asked, looking up from the papers.

"Um...I'm not really sure. She kinda looks like a German Shepard, but I'm not positive." Kurama replied, placing his chin in his palm.

"No, I think she's one of those Husky types, they have the curly tail like that." Yusuka suggested.

"No, they aren't usually that color. They are usually white, gray, or black. I would think her more of a Shepard, because she has more of characteristics of one." Kurama argued.

Hiei stood to the side, scribbling away at the forms ignoring the others argue over what type of dog Hoshi is. He simply went with the answer of the fox, only an idiot wouldn't. Putting a final signature of ownership, he walked back over to the lady at the desk, who was now talking with a man in a suit. "Here" Hiei said, tossing the forms back on he desk in front of the woman.

"Just a moment and I'll show you to your station." the lady replied not looking at Hiei yet again. When the lady finally turned around to assist Hiei she nearly fell out of her set. The gothic-like demon is not what gave the woman the start. It was a huge dog that had to lower its head to rest it on the table. Not many of the dogs that entered in the show was ever that big, infact the large dog category always had the least amount of entries since most people prefer smaller dogs. "Um...Right, just let me look over your paper work real quick." The woman gave the paper a quick look over, nodding actually at the information. "Right this way, sir." she said standing from the desk and started walking towards an area with smaller boxed off areas. "Here you are. If you need anything just ask someone with a green band on there their wrist. Good luck sir." she then turned and left.

"Why would I need anything?"

"Most people like to give their dog a good grooming before they get judged, so they can get a better score." Kurama explained, as he kneeled down to pet Hoshi. "She could use a good brushing, just to get a few tangles out. But other then that she shouldn't need anything. Yusuka would you mind asking someone for one?"

"No prob, back in a minute."

1234567890

_"Will all participants for the large dog competition please report to the show floor. Thank you."_

"That's your category Hiei. We'll be in the audience, so good luck." Kurama said, standing form his kneeling position on the floor where he was brushing Hoshis coat.

"Good luck man! And remember the point here is to behave." Yusuka advised, giving Hiei a hard pat on the back.

"...Right..."

1234TBC567890

I know its short but it the 4th and I have plans.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiei's Star**

Hiei lead Hoshi to the large clear area in the middle of the tent, where the obedience part of the competition was being held. There weren't many dogs in the large class division, so the competitors were few. But, Hiei was the only one that was a one that was in his first show.

"This is ridiculous. None of these dogs are ever worth our attempt." Hiei muttered, casting cooled glares at the other owners. Hoshi gave a small growl as well sensing her owner displeasure.

"Instructor please position your dogs for showing." A man announced from the center of the audience surrounded floor, with a woman standing next to him. The trainers lead their dog out onto the floor, walking once around before stopping at the far side of where they came in. "First will be the command section. We will give out a command to you all at once and your dog will be given 10 second to respond. Now then let's begin. Sit."

All the dogs sat almost instantly.

The man and woman made quick marks their clip board they where holding. The man looked up from his board, checked to see if the woman was ready, then ordered, "Now stay." And throw a ball across the room. And the distraction started.

Several dogs made a move to get it, but remained sitting only fidgeting. Hoshi sat unmoved.

Scribbling on the papers again, the woman walked over to a bell, like they us for wrestling matches, and rung it.

Most every dog turned towards the noise, one ever stood to see what it was. Again Hoshi sat not moving.

The final distraction was through into the middle of the ring of dog, failing most dogs in this area.

Several treats scattered the floor dogs rushed the center to enjoy a well dissevered treat.

Hiei set Hoshi leash on the floor, walked over to the snacking dogs, getting pulled away by their owners, grabbed a treat off the floor and walked back giving it to Hoshi then picked back up her leash.

The command section was over. Putting several dogs in unforgivable scores. Then the hard part came.

"We will now test your dogs in unattended commands. Meaning the owners are to unleash their dogs and step back. We will then call the dog and ask it to do several tricks and commands without the owners interference." The man announced, more for the audience then the owners.

Hiei kneeled down and unhooked Hoshi's leash and whispered, "Whatever they say you do this time." Hoshi gave a slight nod as if she understood as Hiei stepped back out of the way.

The dogs were called one by one, the ones that came when not called were immediately removed from the floor by their owner. Hoshi turn came last, being in the least amount of shows, and the man calmly called out her name from the sheet he had on his clip board. She slowly stood and walked up to the instructor, taking her set again in front of him. The list of commands she new was listed on the paper, being part of the original forms that where filed out. Sit, lay, roll over, play dead,(the one that received a small laugh from the crowed) shack with a bow of the head(1), and a few rounds of fetch with put down and pick up commands. To put it short, Hoshi made an impression

1234567890

Hiei lead Hoshi back to the station that had been assign to them at the start of the competition, his friends already standing around it.

"Hiei, why didn't you tell us that Hoshi was so well trained? That was amazing!" Yusuke nearly yelled. "Kuwabara I don't think your going to win this one." As he finished talking a judge walked you to Hiei and said, "We ready to inspect your dog."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't feel like going through the whole examination

part so I'm going to pick up right after.

**Hiei's Star**

"So, where did Hoshi go?" Yusuka asked, as he reclined

back onto the wall.

"I don't know. She shouldn't cause to much trouble

though." replied Hiei.

"I still can't believe that dog let that guy touch and

pet her and she won't let us even close to her."

Kuwabara mummbled from his set on the floor next to

Yusukas feet.

"Wrong. She doesn't let you or Yusuka near her, and

Yusuka is only half the time. She likes Kurama." Hiei

stated, eyes scanning the crowed for his dog.

"Kurama what did you do to get her to like you?"

"Nothing, I just took care of her when Hiei was away

before he started taking her."

"Taking her where?" Yusuka asked.

"To Maikai...Oh, Hoshi there you are."Hiei said

kneeling down to pet her and straighten her jeweled

collar.(1)

"The results of our annual dog show are in. The top

three in the small dog category are..." the announcer

man in the middle of the show floor said into a

microphone as he opened a envelope,"...third place

, second place , and first goes to

. Congratulations! For our medium size

category are. Third place , second place is

, and first goes to . Congratulations!

And finally our large dog category is third

place, second place, and first place goes to

Congratulations."

"From the sound of it Shorty I won this bet." Kuwabara

said, as they stood off to the side listening to the

winners being called.

"Not yet Fool, not yet."

"Your scores will be placed in your stations to see if

you scored enough to enter the national level

competition. But before that it time to announce the

envied title of Best in Show." the announcer man said

as a another envelope was brought to him. Opening it

he said, "And the winner of Best in Show is...Hoshi

from the large dog category! Congratulations!"

"Wait?!? What?!? What does that mean?!?!" Kuwabara

shout in a confused rant.

"It means that Hoshi got the highest score out of

every dog here. Its very hard to get and most first

timer don't win this. In fact few professionals win

the title."Kurama explained, as he ran his figures

through Hoshi fur.

"B..But that ...That means..."

"Yap your Hoshis new chew toy..." Hiei smirked evilly,

pulling a treat out of his pocket and giving it to

Hoshi, who ate it hungary since she missed her

afternoon snack of ice cream for the show.

"Let's go check your score then man. It has to be

good." Yusuka stated, walking towards the station

Hoshi had been assigned at the beginning of this.

"It's a...It's..."

"That's right Fool. It's a perfect score." Hiei

smirked.

Sorry its so short, I'm on vacation and I've been

worried about a friend. She put her first

chapter/story on last night you should check it out if

you like yaoi.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry about the little dash/underline spaces. I couldn't think of any good names for the other winning dogs, and they where not important. I didn't even think of going back after I wrote it and putting in names. Anyway sorry and enjoy the up-date.

**Hiei's Star**

The trip to the ice cream shop was not a pleasant one. Hiei and Hoshi walked in front, Kuwabara sulking behind them glaring at the back of their heads mumbling about cheating and something about evil demon dogs.

"Quite with the moping Fool. You should have known better then to challenge me." Hiei smirked, scratching Hoshis head as he continued to walk.

"Ya, but you cheated!"

"How did I cheat exactly?" Hiei growled back at the stubborn human idiot.

"You have the Jagan! You could have easily won that contest by manipulation their minds!" Kuwabara screamed, attracting attention from several passer-bys.

"Shut up! Are you trying to have someone call the loony Ben on you? And as for cheating, if I had used my jagan then there would have been a purple glow under my headband. And there was none, now buy me ice cream!"

"Fine what do you want?"

"Get me three triple scoop bowls. One vanilla and two with six different flavors." Hiei ordered, taking a set at an outside table, since dogs where not allowed in the shop.

"Three triple?! How hungry are you?"

"Shut up and get me my food."

Kuwabara turned and entered the ice cream parlor, mumbling under his breath still about cheating and evil demons.

"When is he going to realize that I'm not a nice demon?"

"What took you so long? I should make you get me another ice cream for taking so long." Hiei growled as his eyes shot daggers at him.

As he putting the arm full of ice creams down on the table Kuwabara scowled saying, " It not my fault there was three other people in front of me. What are you doing?"

Hiei had grabbed the vanilla triple scoop and set it on the ground in front of Hoshi, who started eating it in a ravaged type of way.

"You made me buy that stuff for your dog!! What is wrong with you"

"Of course I made you buy Hoshi something to eat. You made her miss her afternoon meal." Hiei snickered, taking a big bit of his own ice cream.

"You ass…."

About two months had passed since the dog show incident and things had returned to normal, as normal as thing went anyway. Until Hiei came race through the trees a frantic look on his face.

"Have you guys seen Hoshi anywhere?" Hiei asked the spirit team, who paused in their sparing.

"What are you talking about? The last time we seen her was with you yesterday when you said we had training today, which you are late for." Yusuka answered, stopping his attack on Kuwabara.

"Why Hiei?" Kurama asked, standing from his spot on the ground where he had been watching the fight.

"Hoshi's missing…"

Well I'm done for today. Hope you liked it. 'Till next time bye!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiei's Star**

"Hoshi's missing…"

"Missing?! What do you mean missing?" Yusuka asked, not believing the other demon for a second. In the months that Hiei had had Hoshi he had not allowed out of his sight, unless she was with Kurama.

"I mean just that, she's gone. When I got up this morning she was missing, but it's not unusual for her to let herself out in the morning. But she wasn't in the clearing, or anywhere else in the forest, I searched everywhere." Hiei explained, looking around franticly to see if Hoshi was indeed not their.

"Where do you usually go? Maybe she is at one of those places." Kurama suggested, not sure where the missing dog could be.

"I looked everywhere. She's not in the forest, and she's not at the ice cream shop I have breakfast at…. What? I do need to eat too…." Hiei injected, when the two humans made a face at the mention of his usual breakfast."…She's not here, I don't know where else to look."

"The two of you go to the park a lot don't you? Have you looked there?" Kurama stated, surprised that was not one of the first places Hiei looked.

The word 'stupid' was clearly written across Hiei's face aimed towards himself. He hadn't even thought of looking in the park. What was wrong with him? They only went there everyday for most of the day.

After the realization of Hiei over looking the obvious the group quickly disappeared from the temple, the fire demon in the lead heading towards the park.

As the group entered the park, their eyes searched across the grounds feverishly. It seemed so unusual to not have Hoshi with them that it felt as if one of their team mates had disappeared.

"Over there! There's something glaring out form that tree hole!" Yusuka pointed, dashing towards said tree as he spoke.

With the others close behind, they came to a stop surrounding a dug out hole under, and between, a trees roots at the base of one of Hiei's favorite trees.

When the foursome had come to a stop around the tree, the glaring eyes turned harder and a firm growl could be heard coming from the dark.

"That has to be Hoshi," Kuwabara stated," No other dog growls that viscously."

Hiei took a step closer to the burrow, the growls getting loader with his step, before stepping back to standing in their semi-circle. "What is her problem? She's never growled at me before, only the Idiot."

"It might be her demon instincts…" Kurama murmured to himself, although the other could here him easily.

"Demon instincts? What demon instincts?"

"Well I couldn't give Hiei a normal dog; he would have killed some how. So I went to Maikai and got a demon dog for him." Kurama explained.

"You mean a dog demon right?" Yusuka said, not quite getting the word order.

"No, I mean demon dog. It's a the equal of a dog here, only live longer, are stronger, faster, smarter, every loyal and they adapt to their environment very easily. Hiei needed something to keep him company and take care of, to learn some responsablility, so that he wouldn't be bored while the rest of use are busy." Kurama explained farther. "They are mostly keep by Lords as bodyguards, but there are several wild packs across Maikai."

"That doesn't explain why she's acting like this." Hiei growled, still looking into the hole hoping for a answer.

And one came.

In the form of several small whimpers.

I think I have one more chapter to go, two at most. So get ready for the end!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiei's Star**

Whimpers could be heard.

"What...What's that noise?" Hiei asked, looking down at the 'den' his dog was growling up at him from.

"It sounds like... puppies?" Kurama murmured, slightly confused.

"When could she have..."Hiei started, thinking back to the past few weeks for a time when she could have gotten pregnant. "It could have happened at the dog show. She did wonder off during it." He paused for a moment then, "You! This is your faut!!! If you hadn't started that stupid bet this would never have happened!" He yelled, throwing a punch at Kuwabaras face.

Kuwabara ducked, but stumbled back in the process landing closer to the growling dog, which jumped out latching onto his arm sleeve. Snarls could be heard though clenched teeth, giving small sudden jerks occasionally. "Make her let go! She's going to rip my arm off!"

"Shut up!, its your own fault anyway. And she doesn't even have a grip on your arm or it would gone already. Now, keep her busy while we get the pups."Hiei growled out as he kneeled down next to trees base, reaching in to grab to first pup.

After acquiring four other puppies, Hiei looked down to Kuwabara, who was still on the ground trying to save his arm, and said, "You can quite distracting her now. Good luck keeping your arm in the process."

Finally, after a little sedated to calm Hoshi from Kurama, the group sat about in a circle the five squirming puppies in the center with Hoshi laying between Hiei and Kurama.

"So what are you going to do with all of these puppies? You can't keep all of them." Yusaka said, picking up a mostly black puppy with two brown paws.

"I'm not sure. I can't take care of all of them, I can barely take care of Hoshi. Koemna won't let me give them to anyone around here their demons. I guess I'll have to keep them." Hiei explained, stroking Hoshi's ears as a white and black puppy crawled over his boot.

"Why not just let us take them? If not they could always live at the temple with Genkia and Yukina, at lease when she's here. It wouldn't seem right if we took the puppies to Maikia to live with a Lord or someone like that and leave her here." Kurama stated, tickling the stomach of a brown and black pup like Hoshi.

"Ya well you can forget about me taking one. Their probably going to turn into little monsters like their mom." Kuwabara huffed, ignoring the total brown puppy that was struggling to get in his lap.

"Actually, you still own me a favor so I say you have to take two of these little guys when their big enough to give away." Hiei stated, picking up the white and black puppy chewing on his boot. "So it agreed we all will take one and Kuwabara get two."

"What!?! No!! I can't take one or two for that matter."

"Don't forget you own me a favor for winning the bet that caused all this. And Kurama did say they get their personalities form their owner so you should be ok."

4 Months Later

The puppies had been living with their owners for over a month and a half by now, and the gang had decided to get together at the park of the puppies to see their mother again sense everyone had been busy adjusting to the new addition to their lives.

Hiei lay on his favorite tree branch, Hoshi on the ground in front of her 'den', Norio laying in it to keep cool. Noroi was the one puppy Hiei did keep. She was black and white, usually very calm and lazy, but would cause trouble the moment you turned you back on her, like her mother.

Kurama could be seen coming down the street with Schatz in front of him. The fox had chosen the puppy that a lot like Hoshi, except the he also had black paws. Before they even entered the park Schatz had his leash off and was running toward his mother and older brother.

Schatz was the luckiest of all the pups, if that's what you wanted to call it. He was the runt of the litter, there for the smallest, and on several occasions nearly got himself killed. He was a real treasure though when it came to his sweet, playful attitude.

Yusaka arrived next with Capo, the oldest of the litter. Capo was all black except for his two front paws which where a dark brown. He keep the younger pups in check when they lived with Hiei for around a months time. And since he was going to their 'Leader" it seemed to be a fitting name.

Desordre and Terreur arrived shortly after, dragging Kuwabara behind them. Both were totally brown, only Desordre was a lighter brown then Terreur. The two had been the most trouble, always knocking things over or chewing up important thing, as often as possible. Kuwabara always said he got cheated with the picking, but he had chosen the two himself and was just unlucky.

"What took you all so long? It never took me this long to get the twin terror anywhere." Hiei smirked, as Kuwabara unlocked their leashes so they could play with their siblings and mother.

"They got distracted on the way over here."

"By what?"

"Nothing..."

"It was probably that hot dog truck again, huh?" Yusaka injected, finding it funny he couldn't control the little spoiled princess.

"If you feed them this wouldn't be problem." Hiei snickered, remembering the day he had given the two young female dogs, only to be dragged off by them when a truck shaped like a hot dog drove by.

"Now, Hiei be nice." Kurama said, taking a set under the tree pulling out his book. "We should do this more often it really seems to cheer the dogs up."

It was true. Since the small family had been separated they all seem a little down. But know that they know that they can see their family anytime they would be much more content living apart.

"Ya, but next time we should teach them to play 'Chase the Idiot'. Instead of 'Chase the nearest moving thing'."

"No!! I don't need those two attacking me at home too."

END

I thought you might want to know what the names mean, they are listed below. Well that's the end of my first multi-chapter story. Let me know what you think. Till the next one...Bye!

Schatz- German for 'Treasure'

Capo- Italian for 'Leader'

Desordre- French for 'Disorder'

Terreur- French for 'Terror'

Noroi- Japanese for 'Curse' (I think)


End file.
